The liquid crystal display device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-147420. This publication discloses a so-called active matrix-type liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of scanning signal lines and a plurality of data signal lines crossing the scanning signal lines. Then, when a scanning signal which instructs electrical conduction through a corresponding scanning signal line is supplied to a switching element, a corresponding data signal line and a pixel electrode are connected to each other by the switching element. Then, at the timing when the data signal line and the pixel electrode are connected to each other, the data signal supplied to the data signal line is written to the pixel electrode. This liquid crystal display device also includes a common electrode by which a common electrode signal is applied to pixels.
The liquid crystal display device may have a problem so called “side shadow”. According to the publication, with the liquid crystal display device, a coupling signal according to the sum of outputs to data signal lines is generated based on the outputs. Then, based on a driving signal to be the reference of the common electrode signal and the coupling signal, a common electrode signal is generated which can suppress potential fluctuation due to the outputs to the data signal lines, as compared with a common electrode signal which is generated only from a driving signal. Thus, it is possible to prevent a so-called side shadow with low power consumption.